


Papeles Invertidos

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: Por primera vez, Jazmín se está rompiendo y Flor es quien la contiene.





	Papeles Invertidos

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esta historia es, básicamente, mi manera de decir que Flor, al igual que Jazmín, tiene una fuerza colosal dentro suyo, capaz de contener y tranquilizar. De verdad me duele que no hemos tenido, en la novela, una escena entre ellas dos que demostrara eso.

   Jazmín ya estaba bajo al edredón, lista para irse a dormir. Sin embargo, las luces de la habitación que compartía con su esposa seguían prendidas. Flor se había ido a la cocina a buscar dos tazas de té. Eso se había convertido en un hermoso hábito; el té antes de irse las dos a dormir, los besos con sabor a frutas cítricas o a manzanilla. A Jazmín le encantaba supremamente todo eso. Los hábitos, la rutina que venían construyendo a lo largo de ese último mes, la cotidianidad. ¡Era todo tan dulce y tan apasionante!

   Ella respiró hondo y despacio, cerrando los ojos por un momento, y agradeció en silencio al universo, como solía hacer desde que Flor había empezado a acostarse y a despertarse al lado suyo. Dio gracias a la lluvia que todavía caía con fuerza sobre Buenos Aires – a ella siempre le habían encantado las lluvias fuertes; sentía la intensidad de ellas cosquilleándole la piel siempre que las escuchaba o las miraba por una ventana o desde un balcón. Dio gracias a la paz que respiraba y, luego, a su familia, que era la fundamental razón de esa paz.

   Sonrió cuando Flor, caminando despacito con las dos tazas de té en las manos, finalmente llenó su campo de visión.

\- Tardaste un montón – dijo. Era medio una queja chiquilina. Tal vez completamente una queja chiquilina.

\- Me fui a ver a las chicas primero – contestó Flor, poniendo una de las tazas en su mesita de noche y pasándole la otra a Jazmín. La pelirroja le dijo un suave _gracias_ mientras ella se metía en la cama. – No sé, pensé que podían estar asustadas.

   Jazmín inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió con el corazón lleno de ternura.

\- Tienen ochenta años cada una – hizo un montecito con su mano libre. – ¿Cómo van a tener miedo a la lluvia?

\- Ey, yo tengo miedo a las lluvias fuertes a veces – Flor llevo una mano a su pecho, fingiendo indignación. – Y no me digas eso nunca más, te lo pido por favor. Yo quiero pensar que mis hijas me van a seguir necesitando a mí por un montón de tiempo.

   La ternura no paraba de llenar el corazón de Jazmín – era tan lindo escuchar la palabra _hijas_ saliendo de la boca de Flor. Ella tomó un traguito de su té y luego también puso su taza en su mesita de noche.

\- Ellas te van a necesitar a vos por siempre, mi amor – puso sus brazos alrededor de su esposa y redujo la distancia entre sus cuerpos. – Y yo también. Un montón. Por siempre, siempre y siempre.

   Flor se rió bajito, sonrojada, unos segundos antes de besarle a Jazmín. El contacto se prolongó y el ritmo de sus lenguas se mantuvo lento y tierno.

\- ¿En qué pensabas hoy? – preguntó Flor, aún bajito, mientras sus narices se tocaban.

\- ¿De qué? – Jazmín también susurró, dejando otro besito en los labios de la morena en seguida.

   Flor se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé. Te noté medio rara. No un rara malo, pero estabas así como que calladita. ¿En qué estuviste pensando?

   El tono de Flor no era para nada acusatorio – nunca lo era. De hecho, era cálido y muy dulce, como si a ella le encantara descubrir cosas nuevas acerca de Jazmín, descifrarla. La pelirroja sonrió, recordando la hermosa tarde que habían pasado las cuatro juntas. Sí, el domingo había amanecido nublado y seguido así hasta el atardecer – que fue cuando empezó a llover –, pero Jazmín tenía muy en claro que la luz que necesitaba, esa que era aún más brillante que la del sol, venía de su familia.

   Habían salido las cuatro a comer, después habían ido al cine y entonces habían ido a una plaza. Melisa, Violeta y Flor habían subido a las tres hamacas de allá y a Jazmín le había tocado empujarlas. Cuando se cansó, las tres se turnaron para empujarla a ella, aunque Melisa haya necesitado un poquito de ayuda.

   Se habían divertido muchísimo las cuatro, pero la verdad era que, sí, Jazmín no había hablado mucho. Había pasado la mayor parte de esa tarde mirando a la mujer de su vida y a sus dos nenas, completamente muerta de amor, y agradeciéndoles a ellas en silencio por existieren.

\- En ustedes estuve pensando – dijo suavemente, acariciando la mejilla izquierda de Flor. – Y sigo pensando. Pienso que yo pasaría mi vida entera mirándote jugar con ellas como una nena y después cuidarlas como la mejor mamá del mundo.

   Jazmín sintió sus ojos húmedos mientras concluía. Flor la agarró del cuello y le dio varios besitos cortos en los labios, uno tras otro.

\- Sos tan hermosa… – suspiró, también emocionada.

   Jazmín simplemente sonrió y mordió el labio inferior de su esposa, en otro agradecimiento silencioso. Casi siempre era ella quien decía a Flor lo hermosa que era después que la morena le decía algo lindo a ella, y era Flor quien casi siempre mordía cariñosamente el labio inferior de Jazmín, pero, a veces, en una muy placentera sorpresa, los papeles se invertían.

   Se quedaron abrazadas por un rato, Jazmín con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Flor mientras las yemas de los dedos de la morena le acariciaban la parte más alta de su espalda, casi masajeándola. Sus papeles aún seguían invertidos.

\- Pensé en mi abuela también – Jazmín informó. Estaba algo nerviosa de repente, pero tenía ganas de hablar, igual.

   Las manos de Flor dejaron de moverse por sobre la remera de pijama de la pelirroja.

\- ¿En serio? – Flor bajó la mirada, en busca de los ojos de Jazmín. Su tono de voz se había enternecido otra vez.

\- Sí. Me duele un poco acordarme que ella ya no está y no puede ver la familia maravillosa que me diste vos – Jazmín finalmente miró Flor a los ojos. Le dolía mucho, en verdad. – Ella siempre me apoyó, desde el principio, cuando le conté de mi orientación y… nada, hoy me quedé pensando en como me encantaría que ella supiera lo feliz que soy.

\- Ey – dijo Flor, suavemente, con sus dos manos en las mejillas de Jazmín. – Yo estoy segura, pero muy, _muy_ segura, segurísima, de que ella sabe y está más orgullosa de vos que nunca.

   El toque de Flor era suave, cálido, reconfortante, exactamente como sus palabras. El momento le resultó demasiado y Jazmín tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Sintió las lágrimas detrás de sus párpados, tan cálidas como la piel de Flor. Ella sabía que Flor no había dicho eso solamente para hacerla sentirse mejor. Flor realmente creía que la gente que uno ama y que ya no está, lo mira y lo cuida desde arriba. En otras palabras, Flor tenía su espiritualidad, su Dios, y a Jazmín le encantaba eso, así como le encantaba todas las características de su esposa.

   Jazmín nunca había sido religiosa. Desde chiquita, supo que había algo malo en la forma como su papá seguía el Cristianismo. Pasó a admirar al Judaísmo una vez que su mamá lo presentó a ella en París, pero, de hecho, nunca fue practicante. Seguía con sus dudas todavía, entendiéndose como agnóstica. Sin embargo, una vez que apareció Flor en su vida, la idea de creer en algo más allá de lo visible le empezó a parecer mucho más fácil. Flor siempre hacía que todo fuera más fácil, más simple, más puro.

\- Ella te habría amado un montón a vos, ¿sabés? – dijo Jazmín, con la voz ya algo quebrada por el llanto que clamaba por poder escapar.

   Flor sonrió, todavía con sus manos en las mejillas de la pelirroja, protectoramente.

\- Y yo a ella – le dio un beso casto y lento.

   Mientras tenía sus labios pegados a los de su esposa, Jazmín sintió una lágrima recorrer su mejilla derecha. Cortó el beso en seguida.

\- Ay, basta – instruyó a sí misma, alejándose de Flor para sentarse en la cama y tratar de secar el resto de sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Que no quiero terminar ese día hermoso llorando, Flor – contestó con suavidad. – No tiene sentido.

   Flor miró su relojito blanco, que todavía estaba alrededor de su muñeca.

\- Bueno, es medianoche y treinta y ocho, o sea, técnicamente, el día ya se terminó. Podés empezar este nuevo día llorando, que las chicas y yo vamos a tratar de hacerte sonreír más tarde.

   No hubo como Jazmín no sonreír de inmediato. Era un argumento muy bueno. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y se quedó mirando el edredón por un ratito más.

\- Jaz… – Flor también se sentó en la cama y luego puso un mechón del pelo de Jazmín detrás de su oreja izquierda. La pelirroja la miró y esperó que Flor continuara. – Vos una vez me dijiste “no me escondas tus cicatrices”. Me dijiste “cada vez que sientas que te estás rompiendo, contá conmigo”. Yo conté con vos. Me desmoroné millones de veces en tus brazos y vos me ayudaste a juntar todos mis pedacitos después. Pero, ¿cuándo fue que pasó lo contrario?

   El tono de Flor todavía era muy suave. Ella no estaba exigiendo absolutamente nada, pero Jazmín se sintió medio culpable, igual. Lo contrario nunca había pasado.

\- Mi amor, yo quiero que sepas que sos la persona más fuerte que he conocido en toda mi vida – agregó la morena –, pero no tenés que ser fuerte así todo el tiempo. Yo no quiero que me escondas tus cicatrices. Quiero que sepas que, si sentís que te estás rompiendo, yo también estoy acá para ayudarte a juntar tus pedacitos.

   Flor hablaba con una seguridad y una madurez increíbles. Jazmín siempre había sabido que esas virtudes existían en ella; ella solamente necesitaba tener su espacio para expresarlas. La pelirroja besó el dorso de la mano izquierda de su esposa, precisamente el dedo anular de ella, donde estaba su alianza. Luego, la miró con sus propios ojos llenos de lágrimas. Flor le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió con compasión, abriendo los brazos. Jazmín se encajó entre ellos prontamente, pero aún no había cedido al llanto. Respiró hondo y luego el olor y el calor de Flor la calmaron, como anestésicos.

\- Yo pensé en alguien más hoy – confesó. – Alguien en quien yo no pensaba hacía un largo rato.

   Flor había empezado con las caricias en la espalda de Jazmín otra vez.

\- ¿En quién más pensaste?

\- En mi ex marido.

   Jazmín no se avergonzó de haberle confesado tal cosa a Flor, pero de verdad esperaba que ella no pensara que la confesión tenía algo de raro. Estaba todavía enganchada a ella, así que no la vio sonreír.

\- Nunca me contaste nada de tu ex marido – dijo Flor, y la suavidad invariable en su tono de voz indicaba curiosidad, nada más. – ¿Era un boludo? – preguntó, divertida. – Seguro era un boludo. Por eso lo dejaste, ¿no?

   Jazmín se rió.

\- No, no era un boludo. Nos conocimos en el secundario, nos hicimos muy amigos y, de hecho, él fue uno de los únicos hombres que yo, de verdad, quise en mi vida.

\- ¿Entonces?

   Jazmín se desenganchó de Flor, despacio, para mirarla.

\- Así como yo, él era gay.

   Los ojos de Flor se ensancharon de inmediato. Claramente el aire se quedó preso en sus pulmones por un par de segundos. Ella tapó su boca abierta con su mano izquierda.

\- La puta madre que me recontra parió – dijo, todavía contra su palma. – No me digas… – levantó su dedo índice, que temblaba – no me digas que te pasó lo mismo que le pasó a Lucía, que lo viste con otro hombre en tu luna de miel, que me muero acá mismo.

   En un primer momento, Jazmín no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera reírse nuevamente.

\- No, no me pasó eso. Igual, si me hubiera pasado, yo no me habría enojado. Yo sabía que él era gay desde el principio y viceversa. Por eso nos casamos.

   Flor la miró con los labios todavía un poco separados y las cejas arrugadas en confusión pura.

\- _Locos de mierda, hmm,_ perdón – Flor parpadeó con fuerza. – Igual, sí. Re locos estaban ustedes.

   Jazmín volvió a soltar una risita.

\- Capaz no fue la mejor explicación. ¿Te acordás de cuando te dije que me casé a los diecinueve para irme de la casa de mi papá? – Flor asintió. – Bueno, él también tenía diecinueve y también quería irse de la casa de sus papás, pero su caso era mucho más urgente que el mío. Era muy, pero _muy_ homofóbico el padre. De palizas casi diarias te hablo. Y la madre poco lo ayudaba.

   De a poco, la lástima se fue estampando en la cara de Flor.

\- Ay, pobrecito. ¿Cómo se llama él? ¿Sabés algo de cómo está hoy en día?

   Dos preguntas hechas en secuencia que destrozaron el corazón de Jazmín. Ella trató de tragar el nudo que había en su garganta, pero fue imposible.

\- Se llamaba Erik – informó, con una voz casi inexistente, sabiendo que no necesitaba contestar la segunda pregunta.

   Se hizo un largo y pesado silencio. Flor agarró las manos de Jazmín prontamente y Jazmín sintió en su toque todo el amor y toda la compasión del mundo. Ahora Flor seguramente entendía porque la pelirroja había hablado del chico solamente en el pretérito.

\- Nos casamos por civil – Jazmín continuó, con dificultad, mirando las manos de Flor en las suyas –, alquilamos un departamento chiquito y decidimos nos divorciar después de cuatro meses. Vivíamos re bien juntos, pero sabíamos que esa mentira de marido y mujer no iba a durar mucho.

   Flor se quedó callada por un ratito más, sin soltar las manos de su esposa.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a él? – sus palabras eran caricias sonoras que llegaban al alma de Jazmín.

   La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

\- Te juro que todavía no sé muy bien qué le pasó. Lo que sé es que un día salió con un chico por la mañana y a la noche ya estaba en la UCI. El maldito padre ese… lo vio y lo rompió entero – dijo, con la respiración bastante entrecortada. – Él se murió unos días después.

\- No, no se murió, lo mataron – corrigió Flor, aún suavemente, pero estaba claramente indignada también.

   Aunque Jazmín supiera que era esa la verdad, la conclusión de su esposa le resultó demasiado.

\- Sí, lo mataron – asintió y finalmente se permitió desmoronar en los brazos de Flor por primera vez en su vida.  

   La abrazó fuerte y, mientras la fuerza de ella la contenía, Jazmín se dio cuenta de que los papeles no estaban invertidos. Tampoco había papeles. Las dos eran muy fuertes, pero débiles a veces, y no había problema en eso.

   Flor no paraba de hacer rulitos en el pelo de Jazmín mientras ella seguía llorando. Jazmín estaba enojada consigo misma por haberse privado de momentos como ese durante tanto tiempo. Sabía que no lloraba solo por Erik o por su abuela, sino por todas las veces que le había pasado algo malo y ella había optado por no decir nada a Flor para no molestarla.

\- Perdón que no te conté antes – susurró contra el pecho de Flor. – Yo creía que olvidar era la mejor solución. Me fui a París no solo por mi mamá, sino para tratar de olvidar de todo eso también. De la tragedia en sí, de la hipocresía asquerosa de los homofóbicos. Lo logré, hasta hoy, cuando me acordé que él también soñaba con casarse de verdad y tener dos nenitas.

   Flor la apretó aún más contra sí.

\- Ay, lo siento tanto, mi amor – suspiró. – Pero yo no tengo que perdonarte de nada. Yo simplemente me alegro que te hayas sentido lista para contarme todo eso. Te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir: sos la persona más fuerte que yo he conocido en toda mi vida.

   _Vos sos la persona más fuerte que yo he conocido en toda mi vida,_ pensó Jazmín, mientras sentía el elogio de su esposa calentar todo su ser.

\- Gracias, pero yo no he sido así desde siempre – optó por decir. – Por ejemplo, yo no me fui al entierro, en parte porque no quise estar en el medio de tanta gente tóxica, pero también porque yo siempre tuve mucho miedo a los papás de Erik. Nunca dije nada a ellos acerca de como lo trataban a él, ni antes, ni después de lo que pasó. Y hoy en día me arrepiento muchísimo. Pienso que debía haberlo defendido de alguna manera.

\- Mi amor, mirame – Flor tomó la cara de Jazmín en sus manos otra vez. – Vos me enseñaste millones de cosas. Una de ellas es que uno tiene que reconocer y respetar sus límites. “Está todo bien que tengas miedo”, te escuché decir varias veces, a las chicas y a mí. El miedo te puede salvar la vida. Digo, imaginate si te hubieras ido a darle un discurso de moral al viejo loco ese. Podías haber terminado en la UCI también. Además, ¿te parece que no lo defendiste a Erik? Te casaste con él, Jaz. Por cuatro meses le sacaste los brutos de los papás de encima. Yo estoy segurísima de que ese tiempo fue un respiro enorme para él.

   Jazmín volvió a cerrar sus ojos mojados. De repente se sentía aliviada como nunca antes en su vida con respecto a ese tema y tal alivio la dejó aturdida. Se acordó del beso que se habían dado frente a la jueza, poco más de diez años atrás; también se acordó del mismísimo alivio que había visto en los ojitos de Erik después de ese corto y muy tierno beso; se acordó de la cicatriz aún visible en la ceja derecha de su amigo; de lo que la mirada de él le había dicho a ella en ese momento. “Gracias por salvarme la vida”.

   Jazmín hizo un esfuerzo – todavía estaba algo aturdida – y abrió los ojos para mirarle a su esposa. Deslizó el dorso de cuatro de sus dedos por el lado izquierdo del rostro de ella, acomodó su pelo hacia atrás y deseó nunca tener que dejar de mirarla.

\- Sí, tenés razón – asintió. – Fue un respiro para nosotros dos, la verdad. Por eso está _Hakuna Matata_ tatuado en mi costado, ¿sabés? Lo hicimos juntos luego que nos casamos como que para decir a nosotros mismos que _no hay problemas._

   Flor se enterneció nuevamente. Jazmín nunca le había contado a ella lo real significado de su tatuaje. Había dicho a ella solamente que tenía que ver con siempre tratar de buscar al lado positivo de las cosas. Eso era verdad, obviamente, pero no era toda la verdad.

\- Ay, que lindo – dijo la morena, bajito.

\- Sí, es re lindo – Jazmín confirmó en el mismo tono de voz. – Así como vos.

   La besó, despacio, y la electricidad del contacto hizo que Jazmín recuperara gran parte de su energía instantáneamente. Contar la verdad a alguien a veces era exhaustivo, concluyó, pero no importaba porque Flor la estaba besando como si quisiera revivirla. Y lo logró.

\- ¿Viste que vos me dijiste algunas veces que no sabías qué habías hecho para merecerme? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras trataba de mirar cada centímetro del rostro de su esposa.

   Flor asintió y se lamió los labios rosaditos brevemente.

\- Todavía no lo sé.

\- Bueno, yo tampoco sé qué hice para merecerte a vos – afirmó Jazmín, con la voz entrecortada y la vista nublada otra vez. – Ni en esta vida, ni en otras. En serio, la canción esa de Carlos Rivera está como que martilleándome acá sin parar – tocó el lado derecho de su cabeza.

\- ¿Cuál es esa? – preguntó Flor, en un tono muy suave, casi seductor.

   Jazmín se rió, sintiéndose sonrojar. Eso también se había convertido en un hábito muy frecuente entre ellas. Siempre que Jazmín nombraba una canción durante una charla casual, Flor se hacía la boluda, diciendo que no se acordaba de tal canción. Era un pedido implícito para que Jazmín le cantara a ella. Eso ya había sucedido tantas veces que, actualmente, Jazmín ni siquiera contraargumentaba. Simplemente empezaba a cantarle a su esposa, porque le encantaba hacerlo.

   Apoyó su cabeza nuevamente en el pecho de Flor y dejó que las palabras salieran de su interior, despacio y repletas de amor.

   _No sé qué es lo que hice en otras vidas_

   _A quien tuve que salvar para que me salvaras tú_

   _Tal vez curé la guerra, mil heridas_

_Para que hoy en tus brazos encontrara la quietud_

_No sé si yo te encontré_

_O si me encontraste tú_

_No sé qué fue_

_¿Qué es lo que hice que no lo puedo creer?_

_Podría jurar que es cosa de Dios_

_Cuando te miro solo puedo agradecer_

_Lo que sucedió para poderte merecer_

_Que aún no lo puedo creer_

  Cuando Jazmín terminó de cantar, su voz era un hilo, nomás. Podía sentir el peso de la emoción en sus cuerdas vocales. El pecho de Flor temblaba debido a la misma emoción contra su oreja. Lo bien que esa canción describía lo que Jazmín sentía por su esposa era realmente increíble.

\- Me parece que tenemos compañía – avisó Flor, secándose una lágrima discretamente.

   Jazmín dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación, que ahora estaba entreabierta. Melisa las contemplaba desde allí y sonreía, tímida.

\- Cantás re lindo, Mamá – elogió la chiquita.

   Jazmín cubrió su sonrisa emocionada con una de sus manos. Cada vez que las vocecitas de Melisa o de Violeta pronunciaban la palabra _mamá_ para referirse a ella, el corazón de Jazmín explotaba de amor.

\- Gracias, mi pedacito de hermosura – dijo, sentándose otra vez en la cama y extendiendo sus brazos para que su hija menor se acercara. – Vení acá.

   Melisa le hizo caso a su madre pelirroja mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba.

\- ¿Estás llorando? – preguntó, ya con sus rodillas arriba del colchón, acomodando el pelo de Jazmín hacia atrás exactamente como ella le hacía a Flor.

   Jazmín miró a su esposa por un segundo, algo nerviosa. Luego, trató de secar el resto de sus lágrimas.

\- No, no, mi amor, es que… se me entró un cosito en el ojo y… – quiso morder su lengua. Era malísima en eso, lo sabía.

   Melisa claramente también lo sabía, pues inclinó su cabecita hacia su lado derecho, como que diciendo “dale, no soy tan ingenua”.

\- No sabés mentir, Mamá.

   Flor y Jazmín se rieron juntas, alto.

\- ¿Ahre? – la pelirroja puso sus brazos alrededor de Melisa, haciéndola quedarse entre ella y Flor. – ¿Y quién te dijo eso?

   La chiquita y su madre morocha compartieron miradas y sonrisitas complices.

\- Mami me lo dijo.

   El corazón de Jazmín se desbordó aún más de ternura. Melisa le decía siempre _Mamá_ a ella, y a Flor, _Mami,_ desde la boda. Violeta también seguía esa pequeña “regla” que había estipulado su hermanita.

\- Ah, bueno, veo que las morochitas de esta casa armaron un complot en contra mío.  

   Melisa miró a las dos mujeres, curiosa.

\-  ¿Qué es un complot?

   Flor y Jazmín se rieron juntas otra vez, enternecidas. La pelirroja besó la parte superior de la cabeza de su hija y deseó que ella se quedara con sus ocho años por unos treinta y cinco años más.

\- Es un plan maligno – explicó y luego empezó a cosquillearle la panza. Melisa se retorció de la risa por un ratito. Tal sonido se había convertido, muy rápidamente, en uno de los mejores del mundo para Flor y Jazmín.

\- ¿Qué hacés despierta a esta hora? – preguntó la morena unos segundos más tarde, tocando una de las rodillas de Melisa. Tenía ese tono suave y maduro, muy de madre, que Jazmín había escuchado por primera vez cuando Flor había preguntado a Violeta, en la calle, si a la chica le gustaría desayunar con ellas. Desde entonces, cada vez que su esposa hablaba con las chicas en esa entonación, Jazmín se volvía aún más enamorada de ella.

\- Los truenos me despertaron – contestó Melisa, mirando hacia abajo, como que medio avergonzada.

   Flor acarició la mejilla izquierda de su hija, intentando hacer contacto visual.

\- Ay, pobrecita. ¿Te asustaste?

\- Un poquitito así – Melisa la miró, haciendo el gesto con su mano derecha.

   De golpe, Flor miró a Jazmín y le dio una palmadita en su antebrazo mientras una sonrisita victoriosa curvaba sus labios.

\- Te lo dije, ridícula.

   Jazmín simplemente inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. No creía que Melisa estaba realmente asustada, igual. La lluvia se había disminuido y, ahora, los pocos truenos eran sonidos distantes y, por lo tanto, suaves. Melisa claramente quería _estar_ con sus madres, así de simple. Tal conclusión hizo que Jazmín se derritiera aún más.

\- Bueno, está bien – cedió, todavía riéndose, y luego bajó su mirada para encontrar los ojitos castaños de Melisa. – ¿Querés quedarte a dormir con nosotras?

   Esos ojitos se ensancharon y se iluminaron en felicidad pura. Una gran sonrisa permitió a Flor y a Jazmín ver cuatro dientitos definitivos de Melisa que recién empezaban a nacer. Era la chiquita más hermosa del mundo con su pijamita rosa y blanco y la colita baja que le había hecho Flor para que no se durmiera con su pelo largo en la cara.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Obvio – contestaron las dos mujeres en unísono y empezaron a acomodarla bajo al edredón.

\- Ah, mirá quien te siguió – dijo Jazmín, una vez que Melisa ya estaba cómoda entre ella y Flor.

   Ahora, era Violeta quien las contemplaba sin ni siquiera tratar de esconder una sonrisa bastante dulce.

\- ¿Los truenos te asustaron a vos también? – bromeó Flor, señalando a su hija mayor.  

   Violeta simplemente negó con la cabeza, aparentando tener dentro suyo la misma paz que solía tener su madre pelirroja.

\- No, solo escuché voces y… bueno, nada, me dieron ganas de ser parte del pijama party.

   Por la enésima vez en esa noche, Jazmín se sintió derretir completamente. Violeta y Melisa, hasta hacía muy poco, habían sido tan carentes del tipo de amor que les daban Flor y Jazmín que, actualmente, a ninguna de ellas les gustaba pasar mucho tiempo lejos de sus madres. Así como Flor, Jazmín también deseaba que ese encantamiento, esa necesidad que tenían las chicas de tenerlas cerca, no se fuera nunca.

\- Sin vos esto no es un pijama party, mi amor – dijo Flor, extendiendo los brazos y agitando las manos impacientemente hacia Violeta. – Vení que hay un lugarcito esperándote.

   La sonrisa de Violeta se agrandó y Jazmín se puso de cucharita con Melisa para que la pelirroja menor pudiera acostarse allí también. Una vez que estaban las cuatro en la cama y que Flor, a su vez, se puso de cucharita con Violeta, Melisa giró la cabeza para mirarle a Jazmín.

\- Seguí cantando, Mamá, porfi.

   Algo en ese pedido tan tierno, tan sencillo, hizo que los ojos de Jazmín se humedecieran instantáneamente, también por la enésima vez en esa noche. Ella besó el pelo negro de su hija menor otra vez y sonrió.

\- Bueno. ¿Qué querés escuchar? ¿Do-re-mi de nuevo? ¿O por ahí El Pastor Solitario?

\- Ay, no – Violeta gimió, descontenta. – Por el amor de Dios, no.

   Las dos mujeres se rieron. Hacía una semana que las cuatro habían ido al teatro a ver un musical de La Novicia Rebelde y la obsesión de Melisa con las dos canciones recién mencionadas por Jazmín aún no había cesado. La chiquita las cantaba, tarareaba y silbaba durante casi todo el tiempo que pasaba despierta, para la desesperación de su hermana. Sin embargo, a Jazmín no le molestaba para nada que Melisa le pidiera que le cantara esas dos canciones a ella unas quince veces al día. Así como le encantaba a Jazmín cantarle a su esposa, le encantaba cantarles a sus hijas. Además, Violeta no parecía molestarse tanto cuando era su madre quien cantaba tales canciones.

\- Todavía me gustan esas – aclaró Melisa, después de haber sacado la lengua a Violeta –, pero quiero terminar de escuchar la que estabas cantando a Mami recién. Es re linda.

   Jazmín volvió a sonreír, emocionada.

\- Vos sos re linda – dijo, tocándole cariñosamente el flequillo.

   Entonces, respiró hondo y empezó nuevamente a cantar _Otras Vidas_ , pero ahora en un tono aún más bajo, como si fuera una canción de cuña para hacer dormir a las chicas. Tenía una de sus manos entrelazada a la de Melisa. Violeta se juntó a ella en la segunda mitad de la canción, cantando también muy suavecito.

   El dueto le tomó a Jazmín por sorpresa y ella miró a Flor mientras seguía cantando. Sus ojos mojados preguntaban a su esposa “¿Podés creer?”. La mirada también muy emocionada que le devolvió Flor le dijo que ella tampoco podía creer.

   Jazmín acercó su mano libre al rostro de Violeta y le acarició la mejilla, agradeciéndole silenciosamente. La pelirroja menor inclinó un poquito la cabeza hacia el toque suave de su madre, sonrió y tuvo que terminar de cantar la canción sola pues Jazmín no daba más de emocionada.

   Una vez que el silencio cómodo volvió a rodearlas, Melisa, quien estaba anidada en los brazos de Jazmín, ya estaba dormida. Violeta no tardó mucho a cerrar los ojos también, en parte porque Flor le había empezado a acariciarle el pelo. Las dos mujeres se miraron a los ojos otra vez, entonces. _Mirá lo afortunadas que somos,_ le decía claramente la mirada de Flor, y Jazmín la veía tan tranquila, tan plena, tan extraordinariamente feliz.

   Ya que no estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que se dieran un beso de buenas noches, Jazmín besó dos dedos de su mano derecha y se los llevó a los labios de Flor, quien cerró los ojos por un momento y besó el mismo lugarcito, despacio.

\- Te amo – susurró la pelirroja. Se sentía igual de tranquila, de plena y de feliz.

\- Te amo yo también – devolvió Flor en el mismo tono de voz, todavía contra las yemas de los dedos de Jazmín. – Muchísimo.

   Y entonces se durmieron las cuatro así, apretaditas y envueltas en el amor más hermoso e intenso del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo escribí esa historia por tres razones más allá de querer haber visto Flor conteniendo a Jazmín en la novela:
> 
> 1- No tenemos ninguna información concreta acerca del ex marido de Jazmín, pero sí sabemos que él fue importante para ella a tal punto de que había una foto enmarcada de ellos dos en el living de la casa en Tigre, para que todos que entraran allá pudieran verla sin tener que hacer una gran busca (a diferencia de la foto de Jazmín con Elena, que estaba suelta allá, casi escondida, en el medio de una pila de libros). O sea, Jazmín claramente lo quiso mucho.
> 
> 2- Yo necesitaba mencionar, de alguna manera, el hermoso musical de La Novicia Rebelde que hizo Juli en 2011. Mis canciones favoritas son justamente Do-re-mi (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bQTw99x_fI) y El Pastor Solitario (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQWEo7AklGU) *-*
> 
> 3- Nosotros merecíamos haber visto más escenas de la familia Estrella del Río toda junta. (Por favor, hablemos por un ratito de lo lindo que les queda ese apellido a Meli y a Viole.)


End file.
